A Perfect Halloween For a Night Lurker
by MemoryLain
Summary: SetoXBakura, A yaoi oneshot taken place on Halloween when the vampire Bakura spots his next victim, a helpless CEO. Luring him was fun but the torment was even funner.


A/N: I'm finally about to write a yaoi one-shot x3 I feel so special. And…Proud. XD This is for my dear friend Ree Reema(yes that is what I shall call her from now on). I warned you already this IS boyXBoy, so don't review saying how sick and blah blah BLAH  
Bakura: I'm going to need my pet leathery whip  
Seto: Lain, this means war  
Lain: Follow the Lain symbol "May the forces of Kinky be with you! x3" I also know it's not Halloween yet, but mehers we can always imagine.  
Bakura: Oo; It's all in your head.  
I do not own YGO but I do own the secretary figure and the little boy and the mother. SO HA!

**A Perfect Halloween for a Night Lurker **

Bakura was lurking in the darkness trying hard to contain his laughter and to conceal his form. The alleyway was a perfect hiding place, not one soul would dare to travel into complete utter darkness on a night like this. Unless of coarse if they were named Bakura and possessed long silver hair on their scalp and their eyes shown with a chocolate color which was able to penetrate anything that they met.

A little kid passed by, his fake pink fangs not shimmering in the moonlight, his family was behind him and a pumpkin filled with candy was being dragged by his little hand.  
"Hm, I never tasted a little kid before…" considered Bakura his eyes falling on the boy's ass, "he must be too small for any pleasure. Though breaking someone again would be fun." The moonlight passed through the enclosed space he was standing in and his fangs shown, the metallic tasting liquid still staining them from his last victim.

The underage boy seemed to sense someone staring at him and was turning his head from side to side his short blue hair catching the breeze.

"How's my little vampire doing?" his mother kneeled down probably picking up on the scent. Bakura growled, how foolish and stupid they all were. The costumes of the children were merely an insult to him. He had only wiped out so many when others just kept coming out and falling into his sight. Bakura had finally stepped out of his shadows and pulled the cloak halfway around his face like he was accustomed to. The street lights had no use for him and his brothers; they just made everything more difficult. He looked around getting impatient by the fact that he couldn't find himself a worthy enough victim. All thoughts about little boys were replaced by chestnut hair and icy blue eyes one sign flashing in through his impassive brown eyes.  
'KC'  
A smirk graced his well toned albino features, his clad feet hitting the cement in an even rhythm. Ironically in a room way above the silver haired vampire a certain CEO's vigorous typing was falling in the same tiresome rhythm.  
"Well Kaiba you're going to be the lucky one today." He said in no one in particular as he slipped slyly through the glass door. He knew he was setting his sights a little too high but that was the beauty of it.  
"Go ahead precious." A trade mark smirk brightened his face as the secretary looked up.  
"Hello, how may I help you?" the brunette looked up and her green eyes softened as she saw the little boy in front of the desk.  
"May I see Mr. Seto Kaiba?" asked the boy in the tiniest voice that he could master. The secretary seemed to ponder her decision and then picked up her phone dialing a number.

Seto sat in his closed up space the only light coming from his computer screen as new symbols appeared on the screen. The silence was currently pressing at his ears and any normal person might've got scared, but not he. Seto in fact was so used to this that he didn't plan on exiting the building tonight. Suddenly the silence was broken with a rather brutal ringing sound. Regaining his tedious facial expression he poked the speaker phone button and rolled his icy orbs around when he heard his secretary ask if he would allow a little boy up to his office. He was not a fan of Halloween and he was going to make sure she memorized that.  
"Now, what did I say about visitors?" his icy voice sounded from the speakerphones downstairs and Bakura licked his lips from his hiding spot.  
"To ask you before letting them up?" The secretary's answer lingered as a question, not helping Seto's nerves.  
"Okay, and do you posses something called common sense?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Now what is it telling you as of rite now?" The secretary was about to respond 'nothing' but bit it back. She was given the opportunity to spare her voice for the time being, "I told you that I didn't have time for trick or treat visitors, am I right?"  
"Yes sir." She replied. Before she could say anything else the receiver clicked and the little boy was set on his way, with a few kind fwords from the secretary and a sneaked ten dollar bill from Bakura.  
The silver haired male was happy, for now everything was going according to plan. Twirling a strand of silver between his fingers and holding the receiver to his ear in the phone booth wasn't exactly his thought of a night lurker. But he had to do everything in his power to lure this victim into his trap.

Kaiba growled as his phone rang once more without looking at the color ID he picked up the phone, falsely assuming that it was his secretary.  
"What is it now!" this time his voice lacked the calmness that it once possessed a moment ago.  
"Now, now is that anyway to talk with your koi?" Bakura snickered on the other end, his voice acquiring an eerie tone.  
"Who is this?" The brunette rolled his eyes cursing himself inwardly for being so foolish.  
"Now what would be the fun in that, tell me koi are you _that_ busy that you can't come out and see for yourself?" The silver haired boy licked his lips as if he could taste the CEO's blood and despair already.  
"Yes in fact I am." And with that he heard the esteemed click indicating that the call had ended. His hand found its way running through his coffee colored hair as his mind was introduced with the curiosity syndrome.  
Bakura had exited the phone booth and was leaning against the brick wall; his mind was racing with the possibilities as he looked at the jet black phone.  
Seto stared back at his computer screen the rhythm of clicks were interrupted and now he could only hear the sound of his breathing against the cool air of Halloween. He picked up the receiver for the third time this hour and pressed a couple of buttons to trace and call the number that just interrupted him.  
"Hello koi I knew you couldn't resist." Was the reply on the other end, Seto's mouth ran dry as he just nodded and then realized that this person was in fact on the other side of the line. He kicked the table cursing at himself for calling why was he doing this? This person was obviously only after his money, oh how wrong he was.  
"I was just calling to ask who this was and that's all." He stated simply.  
"Well you'll just have to find out." Bakura licked his lips and ran his tongue along his pair of real fangs. At this Seto stopped twirling the black phone cord between his fingers.  
"I don't think so." it was too dangerous and he hung up, for some odd reason he felt his friend begin to stir. Bakura was calm he knew everything was still going according to plan even though it didn't look like it and he waited for his victim, this time not too far from the exit door of Kaiba Corps. Sure enough it was not long till he saw the familiar trench coated figure emerge from the building. It was time to strike.  
Waiting patiently, Bakura tapped his foot as the CEO passed by the alleyway he was in. Walking quietly so as to not disturb the brunette's ears he followed close behind waiting for the first good opportunity to do his doings.  
Seto wasn't thinking probably and hence his decision to take the long way home. This was added to the fire of Bakura's triumph and he followed behind making sure that he remained quiet, unheard, and unseen.  
Just as he predicted, the icy eyed victim was passing rite by his house, Bakura decided that this was the perfect opportunity and embraced Seto his hand going around his waist from behind.  
Kaiba let out an unidentified sound of surprise as he turned around to look at his 'assaulter'. His azure eyes met wickedly chocolate ones and they throbbed,  
"BAKURA! What exactly do you think your doing?" He scowled.  
"Disappointed my koi?" Bakura purred in return his tongue leaving its cavern to lick at his ear. He got the pleasure of feeling the CEO shudder in his arms.  
Meaning to say yes Seto's mouth didn't obey as he mouthed a 'no'. Bakura let himself snicker as his index started to wander up and down Kaiba's thigh in return he shuddered.  
Awareness started to cloud the brunette boys mind and he tried to get out of the silver haired vampire's embrace.  
"Look, stay away from me." He snapped coldly turning his back to Bakura after shoving him away.  
"Now I think you know me very well Seto…" Bakura began very calmly, the use of his first name made the latter turn around. The brown eyed male smirked once he realized he had his koi's attention. "I don't take no's" he said simply and with the same iciness as Seto used just a moment ago.  
"And guess what I don't care."  
"I like feisty ones." Bakura replied randomly his tongue going over his lips yet again arousing the other teen even more. Seto in turn heard his breath stutter as he shifted back, something was different about Bakura, whether he was happy with the change he did not know.  
"Come on puppet, let me show you something." The thief said in a sinister voice showing off his milky white fangs. The CEO new better than to think they were real and let out a crude and rather shrill laugh.  
"You expect me to fall for a little kiddy costume? What's wrong with you Bakura?" At this he got a mocking head motion from the young vampire.  
"Now now, koi, let me show you just how real this 'costume' really is."  
"NO you stay back." Seto was beginning to regret taking the long way home and not simply calling a limo. Bakura was too quick for him; he latched onto his wrist and flung him inside of his abode.  
"Let me go this instant!" Kaiba was furious upon discovering that he in fact had been tricked.  
"Oh no, I never let go of my belongings, especially if they are..." Bakura ran a finger up his spine from behind "Untouched." Seto felt his shoulders jump up at the feel of the male's touch. He wasn't one to admit it but he was enjoying himself.  
Bakura on the other hand was feeling more satisfied than usual, usually his victims become submissive, all of them in fact and too much of one thing gets boring. He let out a moan into Seto's ear as he thought of the moment when he would give in to him.  
The CEO had opened his mouth to say something displeasing but suddenly closed it as he felt a cool had travel up his black shirt. "Bakura..."  
Bakura smirked in turn about to ask if he was enjoying himself but he was cut of,  
"Stop it this instance." A low growl was captured by the brunette's ears and the next thing he knew he was thrown down onto the floor.  
"Let me tell you something." Bakura's voice had grown dangerous just the sound of it send shivers up any listener's spine. "You do not command me, it's the other way around." With that he kicked him on the head; his clad boot was the last thing the CEO saw before complete darkness.

Seto's first reaction when he felt himself wake up was not open his eyelids but twitch his hand a little since he felt very ...uncomfortable.

"Glad to see you awake puppet." The young CEO felt a cold blade slide down the center of his bare chest. His eyes shot open, azure ice coming alive once again. "Careful...no sudden movements." Bakura smirked obviously enjoying himself. He stepped back to admire the masterpiece and felt himself awaken just by taking in the site. There was his lover his two arms spread out and pinned above his head, his feet pinned to either sides of the tub and water sliding down his back coming from the shower just over his chestnut hair.

Seto looked down at himself realizing what position he was in and screaming as he detested every detail of this. His blood pressure rose and Bakura felt his chocolate eyes spark when he saw even more blood emit from the cut that he had just opened on Seto's chest. He kneeled down and let his tongue leave its cavern to taste the CEO's crimson life.

"Bakura let me down this instance!" Kaiba demanded concealing a moan with his words of utter demand.

"Wrong answer," the albino merely said, his hand sliding up Seto's chest as his fangs started to run over his jugular vein. The silver haired boy let out a groan as he felt Seto's breathing hitch. "Don't worry I won't drink from you just yet..." Bakura was still trying to decide if he was going to keep his victim alive this time.

"I'm worried about catching some disease from you that's what." Seto replied gaining his iciness rite back.

"Now Now, don't tempt me to torment you more then I plan too Seto." Bakura's hand quickly slipped down the younger male's stomach and clamped around his manhood earning him a moan from the brunette. "You like how this feels don't you?"

"Don't push it Bakura." The silver haired male grinned at this he loved this attitude and was more than delighted that he had chosen the CEO to be his victim today. He let go of Seto as he stepped away and began digging in a drawer. Seto looked puzzled and eyed Bakura giving a questioning gaze. Bakura pulled out a lime green dildo from the other content in the bag and stalked towards his playmate.

"Oh no don't you dare think about it, that's sick!" Seto started saying but before he could finish his complete thought the object was shoved unpleasantly into his mouth.

"Less talking," Bakura raised his eyebrows before bringing them down again "will do you better." Seto admitted to himself that for a change not being in charge felt excellent. But he sustained his cold hard glare and then found his tongue darting out and licking at the lime green object that was in his mouth. The silver haired male caught this with the corners of his chocolate eyes and smirked taking the dildo out of his mouth, "ugh-uh... Not yet"

Seto's eyes widened as he saw that Bakura was going to his knees slowly.

"What are you up to know?" he asked and then regretted it because Bakura stopped getting closer to his aroused manhood. He merely glared at the silver haired male. Bakura then suddenly grabbed a hold of Seto's hips and brought them closer to his being. At this the CEO couldn't help but release a moan his head going back to rest against the tiled wall of the bathroom.

"Craving something my puppet?" He got up again earning a disappointed expression to cross the latter's face.

"Yes to get down from here."

"Wrong answer again!" Bakura exclaimed as his index started stroking Kaiba's member.

"Why do I have to be the only one naked?" Seto glared coldly, that statement translated to 'strip in front of me.' But Bakura did no such thing. Instead he increased the pressure of his finger on the brunette's member. Hiding his blue eyes from view, Seto thrust his hips into Bakura's hand wanting to feel more of his touch. This was torment for him.

"Nice try but maybe you'll get to see me naked. If you stay alive." The last part was breathed into the azure eyed male who found himself starting to get lost in ecstasy. Soon the finger caressing Seto's member evolved into Bakura's hand which started pumping up and down quickly and roughly. The silver haired male moaned himself as he felt his lover's length just at his fingertips. Judging by the look on Seto's face he knew that he was about to deal with some sperm soon but rite before he came Bakura pulled his hand away, groaning in the process.

"BAKURA" Seto yelled his sexual frustration clearly visible.

"What?" He stretched the vowel more than was needed as he loomed over Seto and licked at his ear. "You thought I was going to let my eyes feast upon your little children?" The brunette raised a brown eyebrow at this and scoffed. "Now where was my best friend?" The silver headed vampire of the night had leaned down to look into his cabinet of doom once more, "Ah there you are," he extracted a black whip. Seto felt his already pulsing member almost explode with want of release; he had never wanted it so badly.

"Just get it over with you thief." That was another wrong move from the CEO and it had acquired a loud crack of Bakura's 'friend' as it made contact with the skin of his thigh. Bakura leaned down and started lapping at the blood there and moaned loudly and might I add, purposely.

Seto threw his head back again as he started bucking into his lover imagining the release that was seconds away from him. The albino stepped back and undressed himself showing off his own large arousal before pressing his body into Seto's. He placed a hand on his chest where the first inflicted cut was and felt pleasure consume him; his lover was shuddering and profusely as well.

"Now what do you want?" Bakura glared as he asked again bucking into the CEO. There was one thing he didn't like and that was repeating himself. Seto in return just glared not wanting to say it.

"What do you want?" the brunette sighed.

"Now I asked you first and if you can't tell ...I don't like repeating myself."

"Release." Seto said simply and with a demanding voice.

"That's more like it." Bakura said as he released Kaiba off his restraints and stepped back admiring the now free well toned body. The coffee haired mail started to stalk towards Bakura his mind fueled only on his desires.

"Not so fast!" Bakura cracked the whip again, "If you want release you'll have to listen to me. Seto narrowed his clouded eyes at this. He was about to oppose such an atrocity but knew that his little 'gift' could not last much longer.

"FINE. Just faster." His coffee hair was beginning to become messier by the moment as he let out a moan in his demand, hoping to arouse Bakura just as much as he was.

"Ok get on your hands and knees."

"WHAT? HELL NO!" That was another wrong move. Bakura had cracked his whip again and returned the glare. Making the command more brutal,

"Get on your hands and knees and beg." This told the coffee haired male that he shouldn't appose his 'koi' any longer. With only a bit of hesitation from his part, Seto went down on his knees and then inclined forward so that he was on his hands and knees. He shut his eyes tightly, his temple throbbing. He hoped he did not have to beg.

"Now beg my kitten." Bakura purred as he cracked his whip hastily. Seto was just about to protest but the sound of the whip reminded him of the past and he chose otherwise.

"Fuck me."

"Is that your idea of begging?"

"Take it or leave it!" the moment those words pour out of his mouth, Seto regretted it and he got down on his elbows in front of Bakura to tempt him on.

"Your lucky that I actually like your attitude, it won't work next time. I assure you." Bakura circled his prey and slipped a finger into Seto's tight opening making the male cry out in surprise. Bakura started to pump his one finger in and out testing how tight his lover was and he moaned. The silver haired male was now ready to take his prize. He pulled his fingers out and licked at them before going down to the floor himself and sitting on his ass spreading his legs. Without permission Seto got up and looked behind his shoulder seeing Bakura was sitting.

"Come here." The brunette was commanded and he complied. He was now face to face with the silver haired, fanged, and erotic Bakura who gave his next command in no time, "turn around and sit on my lap...pumpkin." Seto let out a low husky growl but abided yet again. The albino threw his head back at the submissiveness that he had earned. He felt the Seto sit in his lap and grabbed his hips without a second to spare and entered the tight CEO.

Seto let out a moan as he rocked up and down his head was throws back again and landed on the albino's shoulder. His hands were lifted above his head again and he didn't dare to move them. Bakura let his hand start pumping at Seto's length again this time with a shadow of a promise on the release that the brunette craved ever so much.

"Bakura, oh kami! HARDER" Bakura abided Seto for once in their intercourse and pounded himself painfully into his opening he knew he had hit a sweet spot because Seto started rocking against him.

"Oh. Seto! My pet." Bakura moaned as he continued to pump at his penis.

"...so close!" Seto yelled as he felt his manhood release his seed spurting forward some of it wetting Bakura's hand. The vampire though was not satisfied just yet and pumped in and out of the tightening entrance.

"Seto." Bakura started to chant his name as he felt himself come closer and just as he came he bit into Kaiba's neck, finally drinking the blood from the brunette. His victim blacked out again.Seto groaned and opened his eyes; he looked up at the ceiling of his own dwelling. He felt pain everywhere and got up slowly blinking and trying to remember what had happened,

"What a weird dream..." he muttered to himself stepping inside his bathroom and looking at the mirror. He didn't feel it necessary to turn on the light and stared at his reflection. Suddenly he gasped his hand reaching up to his neck, there on his jugular vein were two perfect and fresh teeth marks.

**The End**

A/N: And this is the end of my first ever yaoi one shot. ) I hope you enjoyed it and most of all I hope Ree liked her Birthday present even though it is a little early .


End file.
